comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011 - 12-23-Of Pizza and Gorillas
Summary: Starfire comes to Central City to talk to the Flash about recent robberies by Holiday-garbed Gorillas. They have pizza afterwards! Players: Starfire, The Flash (Wally) Flying through the air towards Central City, Starfire is investigating a recent spate of Gorillas in Santa Costume themed robberies. On the off-chance ti may have something to do with Grodd, she is flying there to meet Wally to see if he might have any idea! Meanwhile, Wally's not difficult to locate in the Twin Cities. Presently, he's his holiday rounds; Going to various Salvation Army locations through the Twin Cities area and helping with the collection of money, toys and clothes. The Scarlet Speedster has an addition to his outfit... his typical cowl is adorned with a 'Santa's Hat'. There is a crowd outside of an L-Mart. There's a Salvation Army 'Santa' ringing a bell asking for donations... standing beside him and leaning against the tri-pod and change receptacle. He's talking to the 'Santa' and the large crowd, here to see the City's savior, are queuing up to deposit money in the receptacle. Starfire currently flies down near the end of the line, reaching over into her attire then to pull out some bills then to wait her turn over so that she might go and help with it. She perhaps gets some stares, perhaps not then as she smiles cheerfully, waiting for the queue to clear so that she can talk to Wally on 'shop' when he's done with his appearance. The Fastest Man Alive waves at everyone who deposits money and gives them genuine words of thanks for their contribution. It does not take the Flash much time to notice Kory in line to give money. He raises a hand to everyone, "Keep up the Holiday Spirit!" Then the Flash seemingly disappears from next to 'Santa'. Where'd he go? Not far. The Scarlet Speedster is standing next to Kory, who is exercising patience in line, "Merry Christmas, Starfire." he says as a greeting. Starfire smiles over at The Flash, and as he goes up to her she moves to give him a bone crushing hug, "Greetings and Salutations, and May the Holiday Spirit Bless You All!" That sent out to the crowd as well as she smiles and, assuming she still has him in her hug, swings Flash around. There is an 'oof' from Wally as he's encompassed in the bone crushing hug from the Princess of Tamaran. When he's lifted up and swung around in the jovial embrace, his feet wobble back and forth. Assuming that Wally gets set down soon, The Flash will say in a beleaguered and groaning voice, "Hi. Be gentle with me." he raises a hand to rub at his back at the shoulder blade. While rubbing his, now sore, back he asks, "What brings you by my neck of the woods, Starfire?" After asking this he raises his free hand to guide Starfire away from the line and possibly move away from all the civilians. Starfire moves to deposit her money over in the pot then, and flies along after Wally, "There have been a number of.. Strangely afflicted robberies lately of gorillas dressed in festive attire. I was wondering if you might have any knowledge if it would fit the types of things your adversary Grodd does or not." The Flash will make his way to somewhere a bit more secluded, the top of a three story commercial office building. He stands there with a scarlet boot on the rooftop's edge. He humphs as he finds humor in the image of Gorillas in Reindeer Antlers and Santa hats robbing banks. To answer Kory he shakes his head, "Ah, no; Not Grodd. That's a little... err... 'Low Brow'. Not really Grodd's M.O., you know?" Speaking of Santa Hats, Wally still has his on... it must be adhered in some manner to his uniform. The Speedster asks, "Where are these robberies occurring?" Settled over in the rooftop, Kory hovers in midair, "Yes, I understand what Low Brow is. Like the hair top of Mister Moe." She means of the Three Stooges. "They have been spread all over. We are unsure if they are.. Related, or copy cats. I do not know why cats would be involved with gorillas, however." A polite smile is given to Kory for her confusion over the terms being used, thus far, in this conversation. Wally shakes his head, "If they've occurred here than they've been been off my radar." He slides his boot off the edge of the rooftop and stands there with his hands on his hips. Wally asks, "Check with the good folks at Gorilla City? They have some loose cannons that have gotten loose or something?" Starfire nods, "That is a thought, thank you." She gives another hug, "Now, then, can I perhaps treat you to a pizza or such? I am sorry for disrupting your moneyed event. I can help you gather more if that would be all right?" For having taken him early from his charity appearance. The Flash waves a gloved hand dismissively, "Ah, don't worry about it Starfire." He glances over his shoulder and into the direction he had originally come from. He turns back around and has a grin plastered on his face, "I love the twin cities and the people here and so understandable. They know and expect me to be called away for this or that. I am thankful for the time I get to spend with the citizens of these towns and they are thankful for the time I am able to give. It's the nature of being the Fastest Man Alive." Wally gestures over his shoulder with a thumb, "So, Pizza? Got a place in mind?" Starfire smiles, "Well, I was told of a place in Star City which has wonderful Hawaiian pizza. Perhaps I could treat you to some there. It has amazing pineapple." Star's taste in snacks are, as always, unique. She moves to, if you accept this idea, to fly there. She knows enough to not say 'race you' in any case. "And how goes protecting the Fair City of the Stars?" The Flash grins, "I am still alive and kicking, so things are working out for the Flash. I think. If only the other half of my life could be working out." He gestures with a point of his finger off towards the west, "I'll meet you there. I'll put an order in for a Hawaiian Pizza with extra pineapple." Before Starfire can say yes, no or anything at all, there's a scarlet and yellow streak zigzagging through the city and off into the far distance. There's a light pout from Kory as you get there even as she readies herself to start flying, and then she grins as she rockets through the air and zooms after Flash, heading towards you to meet there, going to pick some bills out of her carry-space to use to pay for the pizza once she arrives, arriving a few moments later. When Kory arrives, The Flash is seated at a table for two. There's a small stand on the round table for the pizza pan to go onto when it arrives. The Flash is leaning rather casually back in a chair and he's got a glass-bottle of soda pop in one of his hands. A straw pokes out of the top of the bottle. Wally calls out, "Over here." When she arrives, "I told them to wait until you get here to even put the order into the oven. Didn't want it to get cold waiting for you." Starfire lands down over, "Oh, was there a wait?" She lands over and quietly hovers into her seat, the cushion making a few squeaking noises as she arranges herself in it, "Tell me, have you had any adventures lately over?" She smiles over at Kory, and rests her fingers on her lap. Wally shrugs at the first question, "Not too terribly long. You have to understand, seconds feel much slower to me than to most non-Speedsters." He raises his bottle of pop to his mouth, taking the straw into his mouth and sipping at the dark, bubbly beverage. The Flash answers her second question just as the Pizza arrives, "Everyday is an adventure. Bank robbers here, alien robots there..." He grins and offers thanks to the individual delivering the pizza. Some paper plates are left for the two superheroes Starfire grins over at Wally, "I hope to meet an alien robot sometime. Like that Mister Giant who was Made out of Iron. HE was glorious." She smiles happily over at Wally now and rests her fingers on her lap, tapping at them in contemplation. "How goes the holiday season for you? Not too stressful?" She works over at her pizza, and then at her own drink. "Ah, the Iron Giant. A new classic." Wally says with an agreeable tone. Then the subject of the holidays comes back up. He starts to answer her, "Uh..." He picks up his paper plate and deposits a slice of pizza on it for her. A second slice and placed on his own plate. He continues, "... the Holidays are alright. I am finding it to be a little more difficult than I could have imagined, personally. But it is alright, I will make due and overcome!" Starfire nods, "Yes, we will find this demonic entity which destroys the cheer and we will overcome it, together!" She has the sense as she nods emphatically to not smash her hand down on the table as the two eat and crush it. "I always wonder, while the holidays are a time of cheer and joy, why so many view them with such suspicion." Wally shakes his head, "If you truly want to know the answer to that question, go outside and ask fifty random people. You'll get fifty separate answers." He humphs and swiftly finishes off his slice of pizza. Actually, the speed at which Wally eats it is rather absurd. One second there's a nice sizable slice of pizza, the next second there's only a small corner of the crust visible before it, too, is devoured. Starfire is quite used to the speed that the Flashes devour things, and she happily signals up to the waiter then for several more of the same pizza. Now this is something she can race in! SHe goes to happily scarf down pizza and fuzzy drinks with Flash, working at eating very happily! The rate at which the two of them are eating, they are going to rack up quite a bill! The Flash quickly comes to a stop though, slowly grabbing a paper napkin and dabbing at the sides of his mouth. He humphs and raises a finger to the side of his cowl, close to his ear. He taps his cowl and says, "Flash here, Acknowledged." When he lowers his hand from the side of his head, he looks at Kory, "Hate to eat and run, Starfire, but duty's calling. Gotta head up to the Watchtower." Fortunately, like everything else, this will most likely end up charged to Bruce Wayne. As Flash gets up, Starfire goes to give him another crushing hug, "Take care Flash. And see you soon." Waving as he has to go to deal with things.